


More than this Ship

by icarusforgotten



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chess, Episode: s01e21 Court Martial, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Spock is a jealous lil dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: They’re playing chess, Spock sitting rigidly, stoic face seeming colder than usual. He says little else than articulate comments regarding his strategy, an aggressive and ruthless endeavour, and that provides Jim with more than enough indication for concern. -In which Spock is unhappy with him and Jim tries to figure out why. -





	

**Author's Note:**

> quick little drabble happening right after the closing events of 'Court Martial' (s01e21)

It’s in the quiet privacy of Jim’s quarters where everything begins.

They’re playing chess, Spock sitting rigidly, stoic face seeming colder than usual. He says little else than articulate comments regarding his strategy, an aggressive and ruthless endeavour, and that provides Jim with more than enough indication for concern.

“Spock,” he says.

Spock looks up from the game, gaze carefully studious.

“Is everything alright?”

Perhaps he’s still shaken up by the incident involving Ben Finney. It really was a close call. He’d seen the panic in the way Spock’s posture tightened while he was at the stand. And even though Spock will never willingly admit to it, he does hold his Captain’s safety in intimately high priority.

“Superb, Captain.”

Spock moves his rook, effectively cornering Jim’s bishop. An impressive move, yet he can’t find the enthusiasm to fawn over the challenge.

“Really, Spock. Tell me what’s wrong?”

Not even the raise of an eyebrow. Just a vacant stare.

“Is there something about the trial that is still bothering you?”

Had Jim blinked he would have missed the slight flinch in the Vulcan’s features.

Well then. At least they were headed in some sort of direction.

“Spock, you really don’t have to worry. The trial was a success and Finney will be dealt with in the appropriate manner.”

Again with the vacant stare – though something about this one seems slightly more hostile and put’s Jim’s blood on edge.

“Is it Finney you’re worried about? Cogley’s representing him, he’ll do him well. It will be an honourable trial.”

The hesitant twitch of an eyebrow. Barely perceptible.

Jim sighs out in frustration. “For the love of all that is good, Spock, would you please just _talk_ to me? I can’t improve your sour mood if you just sit there and send me brooding glares all night long.”

“Vulcans do not brood, Captain.”

“Jim. I thought I was finished having to remind you to call me _Jim_ when we’re together in private.”

“It seems your thoughts were mistaken in this regard as well, Captain.”

That insufferable little shit.  

Wait.

“As well?”

Spock focuses his attention back on the chess board, seemingly determined to avoid Jim’s gaze.

“Spock . . . . ”

He rises from his place at the table, falling to his knees in front of Spock. Grabbing a fist-full of that blue uniform, he yanks until their bodies are facing each other. This at least is a good start – had Spock not wanted to be handled by Jim, well. He simply wouldn’t have allowed it.

“Spock, have I done something to upset you?”

His gaze is still focused on the chess board. Jim reaches a hand to his face, ignoring how much of a crumpled wreck Spock’s uniform shirt is, and tilts his head until their eyes align. “Spock,” he says softly.

For a moment there is something that appears to be wavering in Spock’s resolve, but it vanishes almost instantly, and is replaced with cold tactical calculation.

“Perhaps you require the efforts of Ms. Shaw to assist you in your deductions?”

What?

Areel? What does she have to do with – oh. _Oh._

The laugh escapes Jim without his permission, and it seems to only anger Spock.

“Seeing as you must be under the influence of some kind of illness, I shall retire to my quarters and consider your actions today . . . non-reprehensible.”

Jim catches his arm as he begins to rise, pulling Spock in close.

“Are you jealous?”

Shoulders are squared and jaw is set tight. “I do not know of what you speak.”

“Spock, please.” Jim raises his other hand, holding Spock in place by his shoulders. “You need to understand that what I did, it needed to be done.”

A long moment of silence and then: “Explain.”

“It’s true that Areel and I knew each other . .  . intimately . . . . in the past. She still has feelings for me, Spock. And I’m most likely never going to cross paths with her again – at least not in the way that will require us to interact directly. But – ” he sighs here, finding it difficult to surmise how to explain human emotional politics to someone who is so ruled by logical outcomes.

“For the sake of the ship – and for the sake of _us_ – it needed to be done.”

There is a speculating look to Spock’s features. He loosens his posture, but by no means retreats.

“Besides,” says Jim, stepping further into Spock’s personal space. “It was just a kiss. And even in the entire history of our relationship, I’ve nowhere come close to having with her what I have with you.”

Jim waits.

“Very well. Jim.”

The smile he shines must be blinding because Spock can’t do anything else but look away.

“Hey,” he says, resting his palm against an angled cheek, guiding Spock’s eyes back to his. “You mean more to me than you know.”

Spock teasingly quirks a brow. “More than this ship?”

“Let’s not get carried away here,” Jim laughs.

He draws Spock into an embrace, holding almost too tightly, stroking his hair almost too softly, like he’s a fragile entity that could disappear at any moment. They kiss, and it’s so reverent, so debilitatingly sincere that Jim almost whimpers.

And later, when there’s nothing but the quiet rhythm of Spock’s breathing keeping Jim awake, he leans down to press a gentle kiss against his temple, whispering “much more than my ship.”

The tightening of a fist against the sheets doesn’t escape Jim’s notice, and he presses himself into Spock’s heat.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted Spock to get some love after having to witness his Captain kissing Areel so publicly. poor baby deserves more attention that what i gave him in this fic tho haha


End file.
